Sayonara to Arigatou
by ChizuGawa
Summary: some time you have to sacrifice something important for something else/ came here for expiate my sins"/ "This is the end of my life but I don't care what happen, I always love you."/"This is my egoist request."/ "promise me you will live happily after this."/ Warning inside. FushimixOc. FushimixF!minsaki. OCxOC. Fem!misaki.


Title: Sayonara to Arigatou

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OCs, K belong to GoHand/Gora/Go Nakanishi

Summary: some time you have to sacrifice something important for something else/ came here for expiate my sins"/ "This is the end of my life but I don't care what happen, I always love you."/"This is my egoist request."/ "promise me you will live happily after this."

Warning: OC, OOC(super dupper!), Miss typo(always), bad grammar, fail ff(for me it's fail, Rin-chan, Jo!), incest, fem!misaki, die chara, Fushimi x OC, Fushimi x Misaki, OC x OC etc.

A/N: so this is my second ff. sorry for being hiatus for so long. and this ff I made for pay my promise for Indira-san, guess-san, Iva-nee, Rin-chan, Onii-sama and Jo. Actually this is ff for Jo as present. But, it is too late for being present… also I got this idea from ff name 'unrequited' by infikiss from kurobas fandom. Sorry I don't ask your permission infikiss-san I'm very sorry #bow#. Anyway Enjoy~

Don't like it don't read it.

* * *

Sayonara to Arigatou

* * *

'why? Why? Why they have to die? I didn't get it. Why?' a little boy, a 7 years old boy run from cemetery to nowhere. He don't have any place left for him. Until he see a old building displaced. he enter that building and cry in there, crying alone. "Otou-san, Okaa-san." He say while crying.

"ne, why are you cry? Cheer up! " suddenly there was a voice behind that boy.

"why do you have to know? I even didn't know you." Said the boy coldly. He even didn't turn around

"uwa, so mean! I just want to clam you down." From that voice the boy knew that it is a girl voice.

"tch, so annoying. I hate to talk with stranger." He really get annoyed by the girl behind him. and he turn around and because it is so dark he just see shadows.

"do you know that sometimes you have to trust someone, and carry everything for yourself isn't good?" the girl smile in front of the boy.

"tch, you said like you know everything." The boy get even more annoyed.

"Yes, I know the feeling and resultof carry something by myself. Because of that I become like this." Said the girl with a sad smile. "anyway because we walk in the same path we know each other feeling so, why don't we became friend?"

"Huh!? Are you kidding?" the boy really shocked because this is the first time he meet a people and ask him to be a friend the first time they meet even thought he talk with a cold tone. In other word He is very antisocial.

"No, so please be friend with me. From your expression I know you didn't have many friends. Or maybe they sacred of you." Said the girl calmly. "ah, someone is coming. I have to go."

"Wait, who is your name?" ask the boy to the girl who already walk not so far away.

"My name is Mitsuki." Mitsuki turn around and ask "who is your name?"

"Fushimi Saruhiko. And do you have any last name?" said Saruhiko

"Nope, I don't have any. Ah! I want to tell you something before I go. 1. Trust aunty Ann. She is a good person. 2. Please trust your friend specially Hiro-kun and the last. You can come here anytime and I will be here for you. And yes I know everything." After she said that she disappears with a blink.

"Huh? Where she go?" Saruhiko stand there with a lot of question in his head. First why she know his aunt? Second why she know his new friend name hiro? Why he want to know that girl more? Why she is interesting in his eyes? And lot more.

"Saruhiko-kun, there you are. I'm Ann, your aunt. From now, we will live together." A old lady appear beside Saruhiko. From her breath he knew that she run to catch him. "now let's go home to your new home."

"thank you." Said Saruhiko. 'who is that girl? Maybe I should go here again tomorrow.'

* * *

The next day after school Saruhiko went to that old building. That building is not far from his new and old house. After he went in shout "Mitsuki! Where are you? I already here. I want to talk to you!"

"ah, you come here again. So what do you want to talk?" suddenly Mitsuki appear. Saruhiko realize that Mitsuki is very beautiful, yesterday he can't see her properly last night because of the dark. She have a blue sky eyes, her hair just a little longer from her shoulder her hair is little bit wave and black. She wear a short white dress with a blue hood, just like a little red riding hood and a white boots.

"ne, what do you want to talk?" because of Mitsuki, saruhiko snap out from his imagination.

"ah, yes. Why you know everything?" ask him.

"eum… because I know it?" she said with a light tone.

"tch, I hate that answer. Ah, what do you mean 'Because of that I become like this.'?"ask saruhiko, again.

"em… when we are 15 years old I will tell you."

"tch, fine." Saaruhiko and Mitsuki chit chat until Saruhiko leave the building. He say he will come again.

* * *

After that day. Saruhiko and Mitsuki be a close friend and almost every day Saruhiko go to that building to meet Mitsuki. Until they are 15.

"Mitsuki. I'm already 15 years old. Now tell me what do you mean 'Because of that I become like this.'?" Saruhiko sit on a big rock and Mitsuki sit on the taller rock beside Saruhiko.

"em… maybe you will not trust me if I tell you." Said Mitsuki with sad face.

"if you said it I will trust it. I trust you more than anyone." Saruhiko said seriously.

"okay. I am a death person who can go to heaven or hell. So I came here to my confession of sins. And my mission is to ensure that the person I love happy for the rest of his life. Even thought I change his 'real' life." Mitsuki eyes tell that she is very sad even she is smiling.

"so, you are death? Then why you still grow up? And who is this person you 'love'?" ask Saruhiko.

"yes I'm already death. And the second and the last question I won't tell you~ I will tell you when I want someday~" say Mitsuki with sing song tone.

"do you know. I Hate that tone. I don't know why, but I want to kill you." Said Saruhiko with dark aura.

"but, I already died Saruhiko-kun." Mitsuki jump down.

"then I will kill you so you died the second time!" saruhiko jump down too.

"catch me if you can Sa~Ru~Hi~Ko~Kun~" Mitsuki run really fast and they play catch and at night Saruhiko go home.

* * *

The next month Aunt Ann pass away and Saruhiko live by himself. The next year Saruhiko meet Misaki. And 3 months later he fall in love with her. And the next year after that he is a Homra and when he is 18 he out of Homra because he piss of that Misaki more care about Homra than him. Saruhiko become Scepter4 member.

"Saruhiko-kun, why are you crying?" Mitsuki ask Saruhiko who cry one of a rock.

"nothing, it is just I fell so broken. Why it fell so hurt?" ask Saruhiko while crying.

"there, there. Crying as much as you want. But, this is the path that you choose so just do what do you want. Even people maybe think that you are weird." Mitsuki hug Saruhiko from the back.

That day Saruhiko cry a lot. Yes, it is hurt when the one you love said you are a traitor.

When Saruhiko already clam down Mitsuki say.

"Ne Saruhiko-kun. If you are a member of Scepter 4. You will see him."

"see who Mitsuki?" Saruhiko didn't know what Mitsuki mean.

"see someone who help me and make me start a new life or I should say end it. But I know he will be one of your friend."

"who is this person?"

"you will know who is he someday Saruhiko-kun."

* * *

The next year Souh Mikoto, the red king, pass away. And Misaki become scepter 4. Saruhiko and Misaki become lovers and when they are 23 they get married.

"Mitsuki. Come to my wedding party." Saruhiko said when he went to that old building.

"I can't. because only few people can see me. Oi, you know me more than 10 years! And now you didn't know that I just can been see by few people!? Are you kidding me?" ask Mitsuki with annoyed tone.

"oh, I forgot. Sorry." Said Saruhiko

"it is okay. Ah, Hiro-kun went there too?" ask Mitsuki

"yeah, he will be there." Saruhiko Answer.

"oke. By the way. You have to go now. Or you will be late Saruhiko-kun." Mitsuki point to the watch that Saruhiko wear.

"ah, yeah. I don't want to be late on my wedding ceremony. Bye Mitsuki, I will see you soon." Saruhiko run to the church.

"he is gone. Now what do you want to say?" ask Mitsuki. suddenly a man appear behind a wall. A blue hair main, or he been call as the 4th king. The blue king, Munakata Reishi.

"I just want to say that it almost time." Say the man.

"yup, it almost time. Now go to the church. Saruhiko-kun need you. And I don't want to talk with you now, I still need some more time." Mitsuki disappear after she finish her line.

"okay. King of the seven King." Said Reishi. And he went to the church.

* * *

2 years later

"uwa, he is so cute. Not like his father." Said a man name Hiro.

"tch, you are so annoying Hiro." Saruhiko sit beside his wife, Fushimi Misaki.

"you always say that Saruhiko." Misaki smile while carry her first son.

"ah, it is time. I have to go." Hiro stand up and walk to the door. "ah yeah, Saruhiko, I want to talk with you."

"okay, I will go for a while." Saruhiko kiss his wife and child forehead and follow Hiro.

* * *

"what do you want to say Hiro?" Saruhiko and Hiro is walk out from the hospital.

"Saruhiko, do you know a girl with a blue sky eyes, her hair just a little longer from her shoulder, little bit curly and black? And her name is Mi-mi-mit-mitsuki?" Saruhiko a little bit surprise of that question.

"yes, I know her. Why?" Saruhiko ask back.

"I had weird dreams from last week. A dream I met a girl name Mitsuki. She is always smile even thought she fell sad. And I fall in love with her. I fell that dream is real. That dreams just like a movie, it always continue. Until the last dream that I remember is she gone. And say 'arigatou'." Hiro finish his line.

"maybe 'the person she love' is you." Saruhiko guessing.

"I hope so. Ne Saruhiko. I have a feeling that you have to talk about I had that dream to that girl. I don't know why but I just think you should, no. you must do it." Said Hiro with laugh. Those two walk in the street to the bus stop it was so peace full until they hear a scream.

"kyaaaa, someone please stop that guy!" the woman point to a man who is running. He running to Hiro and Saruhiko direction. Hiro want to stop that man but that man carry a knife and stab it to Hiro's heart.

Saruhiko beat the man but Hiro loss of blood and die. Hiro corpse being carry to the went out of the corpse room and he didn't know why his feet walk to the place he and Mitsuki always meet.

"Mitsuki. I want to tell you something but don't shock." Saruhiko said while come in to that building.

"what it is Saruhiko-kun?" Mitsuki suddenly appear in front of Saruhiko.

"1. I got a child. 2. Hiro pass away one hour ago." Said Saruhiko with sad tone.

"it is all my fault." Mitsuki whisper to herself. "ne Saruhiko-kun. I will tell you the one I love and the whole story." Mitsuki say with sad tone and sit down on the floor.

"I will heard your story."

"okay. First I will tell you what is my relationship between me and him. we are twins. Yes, it is a forbidden love. It all started when I was born."

* * *

"my parents hate me even when I just born"

* * *

_"Atsuko, she is a monster. We better throw her away." Said Shigure, her husband._

_"I know, but if we throw her. The kings will be mad. She is the king of the seven kings." _

_"okay I will rise that monster. But when she ruin my family. I will kill her." Shigure said with angry face to the baby girl._

* * *

"but he, my brother, he always be there for me. He always protect me"

* * *

_"are you okay Mitsuki? Here I will take care of you." Said the boy with band aid and alcohol._

_"ouch. Onii-chan. If you go near me they will mad at you too." Mitsuki said while her brother care her._

_"who cares? Even you didn't have any fault you still be punish by them." He said while still take care of her. "done. From now on, I will protect you because I'm your brother." He said with smile._

_"arigatou Onii-chan."_

* * *

"one day, my family go somewhere and had car accident. My parents are dying. My brother is okay. Because I care about them. I used my power to make them alive again. Even thought they still hate me"

* * *

_"Otou-sama, Okaa-sama. Don't leave me." Mitsuki crying in front of the two bodies. And she screams and there are all white and blank the next second it return back and her parents are alive. _

_"don't go near me, you fitly beast." Said Shigure while push Mitsuki._

_"are you okay?" ask the older brother to his sister._

_"I'm alright Onii-chan. I just glad that I made it." Said Mitsuki with a smile than pass out._

* * *

From that day my family became rich. This building supposes to be my house. when I was grown up I have a felling to my Brother. A forbidden felling. Yes, I love him as a man not as a brother anymore. He felt the same way too

* * *

_"Mitsuki I love you." Said the older brother while sit in there garden._

_"I love you too Onii-chan. But, if Otou-sama and Okaa-sama know this. They will be mad."_

_"I don't care, I just want to be with you Mitsuki." _

_"Onii-chan. Arigatou." Mitsuki hug her Brother_

* * *

"one day, Our father see us kissing in my brother room and punch me. He even try to killed me."

* * *

_"you fitly Monster, you ruin my family Life! I will kill you." Shigure swing a knife that point to Mitsuki who sit in the floor. Suddenly her brother protected her and that knife stuck on his chest. He is dying and lay on Mitsuki Body._

_"are you okay Mitsuki? This is the end of my life but I don't care what happen, I always love you." That line was the last line for the boy. And he passes away. Mitsuki cry harder and harder._

* * *

"Then I used my power to rewind time. Ne Saruhiko-kun, if you was I. where or when are you going?"

"I will go when my parents are dying and didn't use my power to heal them."

"khu, khu, khu. Then you will carry a sin of kill your own Parents? Even thought they hate me I still love them no matter what. Because, if they didn't life I never meet my Brother. And I realize that there is a person who should not exist."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"that Person, is me."

* * *

_Mitsuki go back to the day she was born, 1 hour before she born. She is on the hospital and met someone. _

_"ano, who are you?" ask a blue hair boy. He is maybe 5 years old. Mitsuki know this boy. A boy she had met in the feature._

_"I'm someone you will know," MItsuki take a deep breath "Reishi-san." _

_"you said 'someone you will know' that mean you are from the feature? Is it possible? Or are you one of the 7 Kings?" ask Reishi with a lot of question in his mind._

_"even you are still a child, you are really smart Ao no O. yes I'm form the feature. And maybe yes I'm a king even though I'm a girl. But everyone call me King of Seven Kings. " Mitsuki answer all of Reishi question._

_"Uwa, so you are my king! But, why are you here?" Reishi really carious about why Mitsukki there._

_"I'm going to change the world. Ne, Reishi-kun. Do you want to help me?" Mitsuki ask while make their height in the same line so she can see that sapphire eyes._

_"what can I help? If you want some medicine I can't make it because I'm not a doctor like my father."_

_ "no, I have two things that you can help me. First please give me a nurse uniform. Second please promise me if a baby boy come out from a room that I will coming in. and when he is older and needs help, please help him. Promise?" Mitsuki smile to Reishi while her pinkie held up in front of Reishi face._

_"okay, it is no hard to do. I promise I will do it." Reishi shiled the promise with a pinkie swear._

* * *

"then I undercover and dress like a nurse and kill the baby me who was born. But before I pass away with the baby me. I give a little power to my Brother who still a kid. A power to have more than one power." Mitsuki said with a nostalgia tone. "so when I go to the judgment after life I have a sin of kill myself but not suicide. The I came here to hear he say that he will happy eternally."

"so who is your brother?" Saruhiko really curious about Mitsuki brother. "is he Hiro?"

"no, he is not a Hiro-kun. My brother is You," Mitsuki smile to Saruhiko "You are the one I love Fushimi Saruhiko. Now answer my question. Are you happy? Even thought I change everything in your real life?"

"I will not answer it! If I answer it, you will be gone right?" Sarukio shock and don't want to let go of Mitsuki. He didn't want to lose his two precious people in one day.

"but, if you didn't answer it. You will be carrying a pain and I carry the same pain too. So, I want to finish it. And if you answer it your memory of me will be gone. Not just your memory, Reishi-san memory will be erase too. So, please. This is my egoist request, please answer it." Mitsuki eyes are wet. Because she know that she will left Saruhiko enternally.

"I don't want to answer it! I don't want to lose you!" Saruhiko really felt guilty.

"Saruhiko, please think it twice. If I still beside you. You wouldn't be happy. It is our fate to never become one. But if you throw me, you will life in happily. Think about your son, think about your love toward Misaki." Mitsuki felt really pain for her own word. "and that's why you can't fall in love with me. Even you fall in love with me, you don't know that felling is love. So please answer me then we can make a new life." Mitsuki cry a bit.

"I will answer it. But you have to promise me that you will live happy after this!"

"yes, I will Saruhiko-nii."

"then, I'm happy to be here. Even thought you are change my real life." Saruhiko hug Mitsuki and Mitsukit slowly disappear.

"Arigato to sayonara Onii-chan. I always love you." Mitsuki disappear from Saruhiko hug. And Saruhiko

fainted.

* * *

"what am I doing here?" Saruhiko wake up. He lost his memory of Mitsuki like she said earlier. "why am I crying? I think I forgot something. But what? Tch, who … maybe I have to go to hospital to meet Misaki and tell her that Hiro is pass away." the curious Saruhiko walk to the hospital.

* * *

"MITSUKI!" Hiro run to Mitsuki while scream her name.

"what is it Hi-kun?" Mitsuki turn her body.

"do you really want to be a human, AGAIN?" Hiro ask.

"yup, I want to fully expiate my sins. And do my promise to Saruhiko-kun." Mitsuki smile.

"then I will go with you!"

"thanks and sorry." Mitsuki bow her head down.

"sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry that I can't return your love. I'm sorry because of me, you pass away like this. I'm sorry to change your life. I'm sor-"

"stop It! It is enough. I forgive you Mitsuki. And this is not all your fault." Hiro clam Mitsuki down.

"thank you Hiro. I promise, I will expiate all of your goodness in the next life." Mitsuki Smile again.

"okay, are you ready to go back to the world?" Hiro ask while grab Mitsuki hand.

"yes, I'm ready. Last words: thank you Hiro, let start a new life so I can fully pay every things I have done from my last life." Mitsuki tighten her hands to Hiro hands.

"last words: your well come, I hope you will love me in the next life. And don't always blame yourself Mitsuki."

"yeah, thank you Hiro. In the count of 3 jump! 1… 2… 3 JUMP!

* * *

"congratulation Fushimi couple! Your second child is a beautiful girl!" the nurse say while give the baby to Misaki.

"uwa, she is pretty. She really looks like you Saruhiko." Misaki carry her second child.

"yey! I have a little sister!" said a little boy, no other than Saruhiko son, Fushimi Minato.

The family is happy for the birth of the second child. But Saruhiko fell something. Something different about his daughter. He felt that his daughter is a person that he always meet. "can I carry her Misaki?" Saruhiko ask to his wife.

"of course Saruhiko. Here." Misaki give the baby to Saruhiko. Saruhiko carry the baby and he fell something. But Saruhiko can't remember any of his memory. He just remember her name.

"mi, mit, Mitsuki?" Saruhiko said with a question note.

"what a beautiful name you got there Saruhiko." Said Misaki happily.

"ah, yeah. From now on. Your name is Fushimi Mitsuki. Let's make a good memory for our life Mitsuki." Saruhiko smile to the baby and the baby smile to Saruhiko too.

And their past life is locked. And no one ever remember it except Mitsuki and Hiro. And they life more happier than their last life.

.

.

.

.

.

The End.

* * *

A/N: yey! It is finish! And I a little bit confuse to make the end. Especially when Fushimi didn't want to let Mitsuki go. I think it is to much ooc. #sit in the corner of the room# so if you fell something weird from halfway to the end, I fell the same. And I don't know what it fell weird even I read it more than 3 times. So, if you know it, please tell me. (now I'm confuse who is the Author!) and sorry for many skips time. anyway thank you to Indira-san and Guess-san who review my first fanfiction. I hope in this fanfic is much better than the last one, or not… thank you Michi Naki Michi-san or now Hishikawa-san who fav and fallow Naze and follow me. I never thought that there will be a person who fav that fanfic. Thx to Onii-sama who make me made a straight fanfic and now I'm free! Nuahahahaha. But something tells me that you never stop bully me ._. Thanks to Iva-nee who always support me, and sorry I don't have much time to chat with you Onee-chan. If I finish UAN I will chat a lot with you! :D

Thanks to my beloved Rin-chan who always make me have ideas. And your review for Naze is very hurt you know… #hug teddy# and thank you for the recommend for this fanfic.

Thank to Jo who give name to Mitsuki. And OtanOme! I know this is really, really late. But this is the present. so thank you Jo, without you Mitsuki never have a name.

The special Thanks to Infikiss who made me have an idea of this fanfiction. And once again I say. I'm really, really, really sorry that I didn't ask a permission to have an idea from your fanfiction. I'm really, really sorry. #bow 90 degree#

I also want to thanks to all of you who read my fanfiction. And sorry if I made many mistake.

If you didn't mind please RnR. :D

Sign,  
ChizuGawa


End file.
